Many devices, including wearable devices, utilize electronics to perform various functions. Heat management for such electronics, to keep the electronics within a heat range corresponding to acceptable performance, can be problematic owing for example to space and weight constraints of a wearable device of which the electronics form part, as well as by the fact that some such devices can be worn in contact with the user's body.